This invention relates to generating poetry from a computer.
A computer may be used to generate text, such as poetry, to an output device and/or storage device. The displayed text may be in response to a user input or via an automatic composition process. Devices for generating poetry via a computer have been proposed which involve set slot grammars in which certain parts of speech, that are provided in a list, are selected for certain slots.
In an aspect, the invention features a method of generating a poet personality including reading poems, each of the poems containing text, generating analysis models, each of the analysis models representing one of poems and storing the analysis models in a personality data structure. The personality data structure further includes weights, each of the weights associated with each of the analysis models. The weights include integer values.
In another aspect a poet""s assistant method including loading a word processing program, receiving a word in the word processing program provided by a user, displaying poet windows in response to receiving the word and processing the word in each of the windows. The poet windows may include combinations of a finish word window, a finish line window and a finish poem window. Processing the word in the finish word window includes loading an analysis model, locating the word in the analysis model and generating a proposed word in conjunction with the author analysis model.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.